Acts Upon Jealousy
by Beckyweasley13
Summary: ‘You don’t understand! I am not jealous!’ Hermione whined irritated. Ginny smirked at her. ‘Now…What are we going to do with this jealousy business of yours…’ ‘ARRRGHH!’


It was horrible; I got to my bedroom after a rather long and unbearable day watching Won-Won and Lav-Lav making out wherever I went

It was horrible; I got to my bedroom after a rather long and unbearable day watching Won-Won and Lav-Lav making out wherever I went. I sat on my bed and reached for the comb.  
So, I was combing my hair, or trying to, when ever so suddenly I heard Lavender 'Stupid' Brown giggling and muttering something behind her bed curtains.

Then, to my utter horror I heard someone else muttering something. But it wasn't a girl's voice. Not even roughly near to a girl's voice. That voice was deep and rough, and I knew that voice too well to not know who Lavender's company was.

'Look…It I'll be much easier if you do it this way.' He murmured.

I didn't waste a second to react. I shot up from my bed and stomped out of the room, making it perfectly clear that they had been discovered.

Maybe that will bring to an end whatever they where doing…I thought hopefully.

Ha! As if! Lavender was probably the most depraved person in the whole year, maybe even in Gryffindor. A little disruption wouldn't bother her at all. And Ron…Well, he would probably be inclined by her sexy attitude.

_God! I need to talk to Ginny_. I thought desperately.

I walked down the stairs as serenely as I could and knocked gently on the fifth year girl's dormitory wooden door.

A girl peeked out and sighed when she saw me.

'Ah, thank god it's you Herm!' The girl said. And this sentence was followed, by her leaning against the room's stone wall and taking out the cigar she was hiding. I walked in warily.

'Becky…I've told you millions of times that that burns your lungs!'

I had known Becky for awhile now. She was one of Ginny's good friends, though not really good influence. But for some strange reason I had recently taken fond of her.

Though she always had the annoying habit of smoking, God knows what.

She had long curly brunette hair, bright blue eyes, nice French lips and had the tendency of wearing black clothes and dark make-up (you could say it was a gothic style).

Though she was rather short for her age, her curves made up for that.

_Something that Ron hasn't dismissed._ I thought bitterly.

She puffed some smoke coolly. Pretending that she hadn't heard anything like she always did whenever I mentioned anything that had to do with following rules or advices.

'And don't call me Herm, you know I hate it!' I added rather irritated.

'Look, did you come here for some particular reason or do you just want to use me as a stressful target you can use to let all your frustration out.' She said raising an eye brow.

'Both' I said grinning. 'Do you know where Ginny is by any chance?'

'Umm…Ginny, Ginny…' She muttered rubbing her temple. 'Where have I heard that name before? Ah! Yes, Ginny's that girl that used to be my friend until she obtained a boyfriend, right?' She asked rather mockingly.

I giggled, out of nerves more than anything.

'Nah, just kidding. She's in the library. God knows why!' She grimaced at the window as though she didn't think that anyone in their right mind would ever set a foot on a library.

How we'd become friends was a wonder.

'Ok, thanks' As I walked towards the door I turned around and said. 'And don't hate Ginny for having a boyfriend; it's good for her after all she's been through.' I said quietly.

'Whatever you say…' She said smiling and making a loony gesture with her finger.

I rolled my eyes and sprinted into a run towards the library.

When I arrived I spotted the pretty redhead immediately. Given the fact, of course, that she had bright fiery hair.

'Ginny!' I gave a heavy sigh and slumped on the seat next to her.

'Oh, Hi!' She said nervously, and for some mysterious reason I saw she blushing.

When I looked at the books sprawled on her table I understood why. And I must admit I blushed slightly too.

There was… Preparing Love With a Potion´´ (In other words, how to prepare love potion), How do you know If You're ready to ride a broom´´ (And by Ginny's dazzling Quidditch abilities, I doubted they were talking about sports), Beware with boys´´…And other weird books.

'I can see you're taking the ''Harry'' mission into account' I said quietly.

'Well a girl has to be ready for _everything!_' She said with a rather fanatical glint in her eyes.

'Right…' I said and by the look I gave I'm sure she knew, I thought she was becoming quite a lunatic.

'Anyway...' I said changing abruptly the subject. 'I came here 'cos I'm absolutely fed up with your brother and Lav-Lav. You'd they'd take into consideration that people have got _eyes_.' I said resentfully.

'And feelings…' Ginny muttered silently, as she got back to her books, with a little grin showing under the mass of red hair.

'Don't you start that again Miss.Weasley!' I whispered furiously 'My feelings for Ronald are entirely platonic' I said in a huffy voice.

'Right…Oh! Look there's Ron!' Ginny was pointing at the spot behind me.

I gave such a start that I almost tripped over my own feet. Ginny started snorting.

'Shut Up!' I said through gritted teeth, as I blushed furiously.

'Yep! You're right, completely platonic!' She said nodding solemnly, in a way that the twins would've been proud of.

'I _don't _like Ron!' I said starting to get frustrated.

Ginny inclined her head slightly to one side, giving a face that left clear the fact that she didn't believe me.

'Really!' I said desperately.

'Then why are you jealous!' She asked tentatively.

'You don't understand! I am not jealous!'

Ginny smirked at me.'I'm glad we left that point clear! Now…What are we going to do with this jealousy business of yours…' She finished.

'ARRRGHH!'

'Now we need a plan' Ginny said ignoring me completely.

'A-a plan?' I asked for the first time worried and intrigued. Ginny's plans could be highly dangerous, but also highly gratifying. The Yule Ball was the living proof of that.

It was incredible that after all Ginny had helped me with the ''Ron'' case, I still absolutely denied that I liked him.

'Yes!' Ginny said eagerly 'Look…This is what we'll do!' She bended over towards me, and started whispering in my ear.

My eyes widened. I seemed to have forgotten that to Ginny's eyes I wasn't _supposed _to like Ron and listened intently.

Yep! I had the feeling that this would be most gratifying, indeed.

I thought.

--

I looked at myself pitifully in the mirror.

No _way _was this going to work. To hell with Ginny's plans! I wasn't the kind of girl that went into a cat fight, and not only a cat fight, but a cat fight for a _boy._

I shuddered. I just simply wasn't a-a…Lavender!

Even If I did go on with the plan, I simply had no hope at all in winning.

I looked in the mirror, from my bushy hair to my pasty lilac fuzzy slippers, and sighed. How was it, that even though Ginny _long-established _Ron's undying love for me…He had chosen a girl that couldn't look even more remarkably different in everyway, to me?

I thought about this and then grabbed my notebook and started writing furiously on the piece of paper. I decided to make two lists…One, with my tastes and looks and another with Lavender's.

_Candidates for the winning of Ron Weasley's heart:_

_Hermione Jean Granger:_

_Pets:__ Crookshanks (Cat) _

_Favourite colour__: Pale Blue _

_Personality :_

_-Bookish _  
_-Intelligent _  
_-Realistic _  
_-Practical _  
_-Insecure _  
_-Bossy _

_Looks:_  
_Hair: _  
_Brown and curly (bushy) _  
_Eyes: _  
_Dark brown _  
_Stature: _  
_Short _  
_Body: _  
_Rather horizontal (You KNOW what I mean), but not for long you jackasses! _

_Lavender bitch bimbo Barbie queen of Bitchland Brown:_

_Pets__: Binky (Bunny – Deceased)_

_Favourite colour:__ Bright Pink_

_Personality:_

_-Sluttish_  
_-Giggly_  
_-Easy (You know what I mean)_  
_-Dreamy_  
_-Very full of herself_  
_-Incredibly STUPID_

_Looks:_  
_  
__Hair:_  
_Sleek and blond _  
_Eyes:_  
_Green/Blue (BIG deal)_  
_Stature:_  
_Tall (Not NEARLY as tall a Won-Won)_  
_Body:_  
_Curvy in every single way (In a cow way more like it…) how the HECK can such a stick insect support the weight of those balloons, I'll never know._

I sighed; this could only make me feel positively worse. So, yeah…I _did_ have the smarts, but that wasn't what boys wanted…Right?

I almost fell of the bed as Lavender strode in happily. She looked at me and then grinned.

''Oh, Hermione!'' She sighed and sat next to me. And then all I could think was; _how dare she?_

''You're so lucky!'' She said in a dreamy voice.

''I-I am?'' I squeaked.

''Well…Sure! You've been the best friend, for years, of the most amazing person I've ever met!'' She said, her eyes practically bulging.

''Err…Harry?'' I asked thoroughly confused.

She apparently thought it was funny and giggled. Then slapping my arm playfully she said.

''No, silly! I'm talking about Ron! You must be the only person that knows practically _everything_ about him. He's very fond of you and doesn't stop talking about you!'' She said smiling sweetly. I eyed her suspiciously.

''Re-really?'' _Oh, stop stuttering you jerk!_

''Sure!'' She said amazed. ''You're so fortunate! If I had realised how special he really is, the day we met…We may not have wasted all this time!'

''Hmmm…I suppose I'm happy for him…And you.'' I said forcing a fake smile.

''I _know_…If you knew how hard it's been for him to find a _decent_ girl that he liked.'' She said shaking her head dramatically.

The effect was worse than if she had slapped me across the face. But I needed to ask.

''H-has Ron told you this?'' I asked coyly.

''Of course! I'm his girlfriend! I'm the girl he tells everything now!'' She then smiled at me (again). ''It's so good we finally have something in common, Hermione! It would be so much fun if we could be good friends…You could be my bridesmaid along with Parvati; you could be our children's godmother and come to visit every Sunday with uncle Harry, as Mrs.Potter with your own little Potters!'' She winked at me.

_Wow, can this girl get any stupider? _I thought.I suddenly felt slightly sick; this girl was actually _planning_ marrying Ron? And…Did Ron even _know _this?

She actually thought I wasn't any kind of fret for her and Ron's relationship! Which only infuriated me even more.

Was I that ugly? That bossy? That…unappealing? Was I that horrible, that a girl could never consider me as a menace? Someone you could never be jealous of?  
I was only good for poor old Harry, who's a little dwarf with bottle glass glasses and a weird shaped scratch on his face. _Sorry Harry._ I thought, for using him as a frustrated example.

''Wh-why would you think I like Harry?'' I couldn't help asking.

''Well…Duh! Dear Rita wrote everything I need to know!'' She said winking ''I wonder what happened to her…'' She said musingly.

Wow, I could really see myself hating her even if she'd never dated Ron.

''Anyway!'' She said startling me. ''Maybe we could hang-out some time! You know…The three of us, and maybe Harry…'' She said winking again.

''Actually I'm dating someone else.'' I said without thinking. Now, _that_ caught Lavender's attention.

''Really!'' She said, her eyes twinkling.

''Who, who, who?!'' She said jumping up and down on my bed excitedly with her knees.

''I-Err…'' Come on! Hermione _think!_ Where's that bloody brain when you need it! ''I can't tell.'' I said.

Lavender smiled mischievously. ''You mean…You can't tell in a kinda... Viktor Krum way?''

''No! It's more like…I can't tell in a…not the moment kinda way.'' I said.

''Oh…''She said as her smile faltered. ''Doesn't matter! We can still hang-out! The four of us, I mean…when _he_'s ready!'' She said recovering her smile.

I actually felt a twinge of guilt for being that harsh with her, so I answered slowly. ''It's better if it's after the Christmas holidays, you know…After the Slug party, when it's official and all…''

Lavender looked at me jealously and said sadly ''I wish _I_ could go…They say those parties are so awesome'' And for a moment she reminded me of Ron. ''Maybe Harry could take me as he's not dating you!'' She said enthusiastically.

Bad idea. I thought.

''I don't think Ron would mind…I would just be hanging-out with his best friend, right? And he doesn't like those gatherings anyway…He's always talking about how much he hates them.'' She said thoughtfully. But as I thought she had finished, she carried on babbling and I just sighed.

''Oh! By the way, I was thinking…You know… being Ron's friend and all…Would you mind helping me get a Christmas present for him? I seriously have no idea what to get him!'' She said with a rather desperate look on her face.

Hmmmm…Now, _this_was something I could take advantage of.

I thought.


End file.
